clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Leader/1
Hi, The Leader! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- @latest (Talk) 17:22, 27 March 2009 Mabel can't surrender Antarctica, seeing as she is the ruler of absoloutely rubbish. I am King of Freezeland, and I heard your plan. Good luck, you'll need it. Hahahaha... --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? ' I DON'T RULE ANTARCTICA; I WISH TO, BUT THESE STINKING @@@@@@@@@@@@@ POLITICIANS WON'T LET ME!!!!! (If you wish to see such a scene, go here.) AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD EVER SURREDER ANTARCTICA?????? FOOL!!!!! WHEN I GET SOMETHING, I KEEP IT, N00B!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY TALK PAGE, OR I'LL PULL SOME STRINGS--YOURS!!!!!!!! BEAT IT!!!!!!!' -- 19:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey why are you deleting the articole Frosty because you said this wasn't school it was a page for fun??!! ABSOLUETELY UNFAIR. ~Skyblue1229 Its grammer is terrible still. You might get a chance if you put it in third person. --The Leader 21:03, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Get on! If you have the Monaco or Quartz skins, add the shout box to the wiki by clicking the Manage Widgets button, scroll right, and choose shout box! --Zapwire (talk) 21:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wow I support democracy, but your republic sounds more like a monarchy to me! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] [[User talk:Het1692|'Praat met mij!]] Shared with who? Who is this being shared with? P.S.: If you use the default or Monaco or Quartz skins, add the shout box! --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Make sure he doesn't vandalize. And be sure to add the shout box by clicking the widgets button, click right, and add! --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Well could you? A lot of us use the shout box for discussing idea and such. ? You are amazing! How did you come up with all that stuff on Major Sheep? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I am a Colonel. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Shout box Please add the shout box. The instructions are on the main page. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 14:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who Yeah. Doctor who rules. I sometimes go on the TARDIS wiki, but just to read articles.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) PS: Can you sign your comments? I had to search through history to find your name. Siggy Test Plz Work! -- Signed by The Leader Talk to da Leader 16:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Puffle'and Well, you could add this parliament thing, but the king is on top. And no Prime Minister. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 16:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. The King is both the head, and the ruler. The rest is up to you. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't want any other puffle rule the country, but IN charge, the council chooses an other puffle to start a new dynasty. And the Prime Minister could be the leader of the council. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) MAI MAI is also a democracy. But it's not socialist. Just telling you so we could actually develop some relationships, thank you. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Actually I ahet Macs. Use Linux, OK? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ok i will make a NEW penguin stop calling coool41 a noob Active Leader, are you on semi-quit, because even on semi-quit, you can't apply for sysopship if you're not going to be active. Either not be on semi-quit or take off your application. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) OK, then that's settled. Remember, Leader. If you succeed in being a sysop, you will have to contribute a lot. And not be on semi-quit. So I will remove that template, and if you are not active, you're sysopship will go . . . . . -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Democracy & State. Thanks for the democracy information & for the state, TerraMount. It should be on the map by now. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) My Rights Ummm... that's really useful... but I'm not sure it's quite Legal...--NotAnEditor 20:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Firefighter I think I can... I don't get any actuall rights, just a position. No abilities. So I think it's allowed...--NotAnEditor 20:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) And I thought TS couldn't interfear with me... and It's not an admin position... after all, 'User' is a position... right?--NotAnEditor 20:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry OK. I am sorry too. But I am sorry for another thing too. It's a note to all admins on the CPB, and it's very important that you read it, otherwise it will cause for sacrifice. The Club Penguin Battlerina needs serious help. :"To all admins on the Club Penguin Battlerina. If you don't edit and your activity there drops, your adminship will be taken away." So you think about that, and reply back to me very soon . . . . . -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. This will be sent to Zapwire later on. Go ahead with it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Yea, go ahead. :) You don't even need to ask me permission. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Promotion By majority vote, you have been promoted to sysop! Congrats! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) About your nomination... I am sorry, The Leader, but your nomination at Flystar's Article of the Week has been disqualified for the following reason: It has not been made by Flystar55555. It has been made by The Leader. The rules prohibit nominating articles that are not made by Flystar55555, especially articles that are the nominating users. Please try again at nominating articles, but this time, nominate articles made by Flystar55555. For a list of articles, go here. This is Warning #1. At Warning #5, you will be prohibited from voting in the Flystar's Article of the Week. Thank you for your time and patience for reading this message.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 23:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, The Leader! Congratulations, The Leader for becoming a sysop. I welcome you to mine & Kwiksilver's status. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Im Sorry... Thank you, Leader. I want my friends around this month, because this is a shocking time for me & my family. Everyone in my family keep crying. It's very sad. If you could get this wiki to hold a wiki-remembrance it would be fantastic. I will come on tomorrow, but not for long. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Parody of Ireland is Freezeland You are unable to create a parody of Ireland, Pieland, as the parody is already created by Triskelle as Freezeland. Sorry. But go on with creating the colonies. Just that the government should state "see (country name)", if not it's considered an independent country. Anyway, do you know Stamford Raffles? I heard he founded the small country Singapore. That's cool. But I live in Winsconsin. --ShineTime69 14:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. So what's the British India Company parody gonna be named? --ShineTime69 14:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ah I see you object to human rights. Interesting. Objecting to something that benifits you is an interesting strategy. Not one I would use... -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) TS has probably not realised this is against human rights. And are you saying people who cause trouble aren't human? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Terorist? That's hate mail right there. Any more of that and you'll be blocked. And by the way, by deleting my objections you violate my right to free speech. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I could block you right now. And if only some people had rights that would violate the rights! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) So TS forced you to write hate mail? I see.-- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I supppose I'll go tell TS that he was supposed to have forced you to write hate mail. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You said it dude, not me. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) AG finds that sort of thing offensive.-- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) AG is reading this.-- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) So you insuult my best friend, violate human rights and delete half my edits? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Strike 1 I'm giving you 1 strike for hate mail. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You sent me a hateful mail message. Going to TS now. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT!? That photo of Johnathan Wolfhunter looks like it was drawn with MS paint. Why did you choose it? --I'm a nerd and lovin' it! 12:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC)